forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonspawn
| size3e = | type3e = | subtype3e = Dragonblood | alignment3e = Always evil | challenge3e = | refs3e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | vision = Darkvision | location = | based = }} Dragonspawn, also known as the spawn of Tiamat, were a type of creatures descended from true dragons. They were the antithesis of the dragonborn of Bahamut. Description Kobolds and urds were considered to be members of the dragonspawn group. While the mutant variants of dragonspawn were based on the five common chromatic dragons, there were a few species bred from other kinds of chromatics. Among those devoted to Tiamat, the birth of a spawn of Tiamat was considered a sign of their goddess's favor. Psychology Spawn of Tiamat were deeply loyal to their goddess, as they were created with a predisposition to serve the Dark Lady. They also shared her undying hatred of good dragonkind, and they disdained non-dragons of all sorts. They usually worked alongside of other creatures, whether in packs of their kind or with like-minded individuals of other races, particularly evil dragons. History The first breeds of dragonspawn were kobolds and urds, appearing around . According to the Parwiccan Cycle, the first mutant species of dragonspawn appeared in Toril during the first years of the Dragonfall War, created by Tiamat to serve as her soldiers in that conflict. They were opposed by the dragonborn created by the god Bahamut. The mutant variants reappeared on Toril in 1359 DR, after Bahamut regained his deific status and the Dragon Queen sought to destroy the bastions of her old rival. She sent an avatar to Castle Perilous, and with the help of her Vaasan cultists, began to create the spawn again. She also sent a few full-formed spawns as gifts to her Untheric followers. Her temples began to secretly breed more spawn and smuggled them out of the country to prevent discovery by the Mulhorandi occupation force, thus spreading the spawn across the lands of the Old Empires and beyond. A few spawn joined the Cult of the Dragon, although they only worked with them to further the Dragon Queen's agenda. Rumors of hobgoblin warbands and spawn massing around the Rathgaunt Hills in the southern Shaar became common over time, and many believed the reappearance of the spawn was an indication that a new battle of the Dragonfall War was about to start. In 1479 DR, taaldarax of Brimstone's xorvintaal used dragonspawn as their minions in the game. Alasklerbanbastos also sent some spawn to bolster the threskelan army, while other taaldarax gave the ash giants special magic orbs that enabled them to control dragonspawn so the giants could invade Tymanther. Dragonspawn were also common in the world of Abeir, and most were employed as servants by dragons. In Laerakond, they were numerous in the nation of Melabrauth. Ecology Most spawn were born from normal dragons eggs, whether by the will of Tiamat or by an accident of chance, although members of the Church of Tiamat knew how to artificially breed their own kinds of spawns and were able to create them at a more dependable frequency. Spawn of Tiamat were also capable of breeding true. Spawn rarely remained with their parents for long. They matured at a quicker rate than true dragons, reaching adulthood in only a few years. Species There were multiple species of spawn of Tiamat, some of which are listed below: ;Redspawn devastator: :A dragon-like spawn born from red dragons, considered the most powerful of all the spawn species. ;Redspawn firebelcher: :A dragon-like spawn born from red dragons. ;Redspawn birther: :A lizard-like spawn born from red dragons. ;Blackspawn stalker: :A spider-like spawn born from black dragons, also known as the Blackspawn Gloomweb. ;Blackspawn corrupter: ;Bluespawn godslayer: :A gigantic human-like spawn born from blue dragons. ;Bluespawn stormlizard: :A lizard-like spawn born from blue dragons. ;Bluespawn stoneglider: :An insect-like spawn born from blue dragons. ;Bluespawn ambusher: :A badger-like spawn born from blue dragons. ;Bluespawn burrower: :A dragon-like spawn born from blue dragons. ;Greenspawn razorfiend: :A lizard-like spawn born from green dragons. ;Greenspawn zealot: :A human-like spawn born from green dragons. ;Greenspawn leaper: :A lizard-like spawn born from green dragons. ;Greenspawn sneak: :A lizard-like spawn born from green dragons. ;Whitespawn iceskidder: :A dragon-like spawn born from white dragons. ;Whitespawn hordeling: :A kobold-like spawn born from white dragons. ;Whitespawn hunter: :A human-like spawn born from white dragons. ;Brownspawn marauder: :A spider-like spawn born from brown dragons. ;Purplespawn nightmare: :A serpent-like spawn born from purple dragons. ;Grayspawn fleshtearer: :A bizarre-looking spawn born from gray dragons. ;Felljaw: :A dragonspawn species endemic to the Abeiran Underdark. ;Haraevor: :A three-headed dragonspawn species endemic to the continent of Laerakond. Appendix References Connections Category:Creatures with the dragonblood subtype Category:Dragonkind